


Favorite Nurse

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 10 sentence meme for kei-survivor on tumblr. Prompt, Swan Queen and Hurt/Comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Nurse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kei-Survivor (Keileigh_L_99)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keileigh_L_99/gifts).



It had been a week since Regina had broken her leg. She told Emma a thousand times not to leave her boots at the top of the stairs. Emma never listened however; and one morning when Regina was rushing around for work she tripped over the boots and fell downstairs. Now she had a huge purple cast on her leg.

Regina rang a small bell next her bedside table. "Miss Swan hurry up with that cider!" She barked.

Emma quickly appeared with a french maid outfit on and a silver tray in hand. She handed the glass of cider to Regina, before sitting down beside her.

"Even though you are to blame for this, I have to admit you are my favorite nurse."

"Only the best care for Her Majesty." Emma smiled with a wink.


End file.
